


interrupted by fireworks

by kie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kie/pseuds/kie
Summary: Aerith and Tifa go on a date.





	interrupted by fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).

_Knock, knock. _

Tifa jumped a little at the noise at her hotel room’s door. The creepy theming of the decor had gotten her a little on edge, though she wouldn’t admit to such. She stood up and went to peek out of the door, opening it just a crack.

Aerith grinned at her from the other side, a teasing smile that reached her eyes. “Did I scare you?” Tifa exhaled, relieved, and opened the door wider.

“Nope,” Tifa said, before standing aside to let Aerith in. “Is something wrong?”

“Mm-mm,” Aerith said, shaking her head (Tifa watched her braid wave from side to side along with the motion) and stepping just inside the threshold. Before Aerith spoke, she scuffed at the carpet with her toe for just a moment. “Hey, I came to ask you something.”

“What’s up?”

Aerith looked up at Tifa, the playful expression still in place. “Let’s go on a date.”

Tifa blushed immediately. “…a date? Right now?”

“Yeah, since we’re here and all.” Aerith’s expression softened. “We might not get the chance for a while, right?”

“I… yeah,” Tifa said. She bit her lip, embarrassed to be caught unawares, and took a moment before responding. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Aerith beamed, and grabbed her hand to lead the way.

They made their way to the heart of the Gold Saucer and were greeted by an employee as soon as they reached the Station Square. He encouraged them to hurry on to the Event Square, telling them that the last play of the night was just about to begin.

Tifa looked to Aerith, certain that she would be up for going to see it. She was a little surprised to see Aerith scanning the names of each of the attractions, apparently looking for something else instead.

“Aha!” Aerith exclaimed softly after a moment. “There it is.” She motioned towards the doorway to the gondola ride before tugging on Tifa’s hand. “I’m not really in the mood for a play right now, you know?” She winked, and the blush crept back into Tifa’s face before she followed along.

There was no line when they arrived at the ticket booth, and Aerith went right up to the attendant. “Two, please.”

Tifa supposed most of the other guests must be at the play. It was close to closing time, after all. She wasn’t surprised to see that they had a car all to themselves.

Aerith took the seat across from her, and the gondola began to move as soon as the attendant secured the door to their car. The glow from the lights outside lit up Aerith’s face, but Tifa could see that she had the slightest pink touch to her cheeks as well, and Tifa’s heart beat a little faster.

“So, here we are,” Tifa said lightly, emboldened despite her nervousness. “On a gondola. In the air.” She reached her foot over and kicked playfully at Aerith’s shoe. “Knocking boots.”

An impish smirk crossed Aerith’s features. “That was the idea.”

Suddenly Tifa found that Aerith had crossed the small space separating them and had planted herself on Tifa’s lap. Aerith’s weight rested fully on Tifa’s legs, and her arms were on either side of Tifa’s face against the back of the bench. Tifa froze up a little, and Aerith’s eyes searched her face.

_Bang._

Tifa startled and grabbed Aerith’s waist, holding her closer on instinct, as fireworks lit up the inside of the gondola car. Tifa laughed, a little embarrassed. “Literal fireworks,” she said, smiling bashfully at Aerith. Tifa shifted her hands against Aerith’s waist, before leaning forward and closing the short gap between their lips.

Aerith responded with enthusiasm, burying her hands in Tifa’s hair and pulling her as close as was possible. Her tongue met Tifa’s, and Tifa heard satisfied sounds escaping Aerith’s throat as they kissed. Tifa shifted her hands from Aerith’s middle, lowering to grasp at Aerith’s hips, and then moving behind her to squeeze Aerith’s ass.

In response, Aerith’s fingers grasped more tightly at Tifa’s hair until the sensation was just this side of painful. Tifa’s eyes watered, but she also found herself aching with desire.

Aerith drew back from Tifa’s face, biting gently at Tifa’s bottom lip before she did so. Tifa groaned quietly, and Aerith withdrew her fingers from Tifa’s hair, tracing one hand along Tifa’s face.

Tifa placed one of her own hands on the side of Aerith’s head, stroking her hair and mimicking Aerith’s motion. Aerith leaned into her touch, and Tifa brushed her thumb across Aerith’s reddened lips. As Tifa watched, Aerith took hold of her hand and kissed at her knuckles. Turning Tifa’s hand over, Aerith licked the very tip of her tongue against Tifa’s palm before moving to the soft skin where her thumb was joined. She sucked gently at it, before pushing her tongue against the skin and moving in slow circles.

It was all that Tifa could take. With her free hand, she reached down between them, brushing against Aerith’s midriff, before finding the edge of her own short skirt and pulling up the fabric. Through the damp fabric of her underwear, she worked her own fingers against herself.

The air was cold against her hand when Aerith removed her lips, and Tifa was a little shocked to find Aerith grabbing her wrist to stop her from touching herself. Tifa’s heart skipped a beat, but a mischievous smirk was on Aerith’s face.

“No way,” she said. “I’m taking care of you.”

Tifa’s voice was frustrated, almost a whine, when she answered. “Aerith, please, I’m already so close…” She shifted her legs underneath Aerith. The fireworks continued in the background, illuminating Aerith, and an idea entered Tifa’s head. She reached out to the back of Aerith’s head, and tugged at the ribbon holding Aerith’s hair back. “Maybe you should… um…” Tifa swallowed hard. “Maybe you should tie my hands up.”

Aerith raised her eyebrows, but she eagerly pulled the ribbon loose and shook out her hair. “That’s a good idea.” She pulled Tifa’s hand out of the way, leaning in and gently kissing her neck before nipping at her skin as Tifa lifted her own arms above her head.

Aerith tied Tifa’s hands to a bar behind the back of her bench, making a secure but simple knot as though she were tying shoe laces.

“There,” Aerith said. Tifa barely registered that they were passing by the chocobo race track near the very top of the gold saucer when she and Aerith glanced outside the gondola car. “Better make this quick, huh?” She touched Tifa’s face, before sliding off her lap and settling on her knees on the floor.

Aerith ran her hands, palms flat, all the way up Tifa’s legs and under her skirt. Tifa willingly moved down, slouching in her seat and spreading her legs apart. Fingernails scratched lightly at her skin as Aerith pulled her panties down and off. Tifa felt impossibly exposed, the air cold against her until Aerith put her warm mouth on Tifa.

Tifa bit her lip and moaned. Aerith’s tongue pressed insistently against her, working against her folds and then hitting home against her clitoris.

She moved her tongue in earnest against Tifa, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Tifa’s hips. Tifa’s head was thrown back, her wrists straining against their ribbon restraints.

Tifa choked out Aerith’s name when she came, her toes curling inside of her boots. Aerith’s tongue slowed to a lazy pace, and she sucked gently against Tifa as her climax faded.

As Tifa came down, so did their gondola car. The ride slowed, and Aerith brushed her hair back before untying Tifa’s hands. She kissed Tifa’s cheek as Tifa straightened her skirt.

Aerith realized she still had Tifa’s panties balled up in her hand just as the door open, and she stuffed them quickly into her dress pocket. The two exchanged a smile and relieved laughter as they stepped off the ride, cheeks pink.

“We have time for one more ride, right?” Tifa said, still breathless. She still held Aerith’s hair ribbon, looking down at it and playing with it as she spoke. “I think we should make the most of it while we’re here.”


End file.
